


I Preferred You When You Were Dead

by TisBee



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, Short and hurty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Inspired by the line ‘preferred you when you were dead’
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I Preferred You When You Were Dead

When he was dead, he was perfect.

In Curt’s mind, Owen had risen to the highest pedestal. And now he’d fallen so far. Ironic, that.

When he was dead he could do no wrong. But now? Every word he spoke sent him further and further into the abyss of his mind.

In his mind, he’d imagined their life had he’d have lived. It would have been perfect. And now he was standing in front of him.

And everything was _wrong._ So extraordinarily wrong that Curt didn’t know what to do with himself. It was awful.

Now Owen was… dead to him. He didn’t know how they could go back to the way they had been before.

He had once dreamed of a day when Owen would reveal that he was, in fact, alive the whole time but now he hated his reality. He hated everything that had happened. And it was still all his fault.

And his worst nightmare had come true.

Owen blamed him too.


End file.
